


higher place

by gallyanim



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pirates, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: у кисэн очень-очень маленький мир, и иногда им очень-очень хочется узнать про большой
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico, Park Kyung/Woo Jiho | Zico
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	higher place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilittlewonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/gifts).



> чуть-чуть селфхарминг в наличии; абстрактная абстракция, за основу которой взято условное авторское представление о второй половине 19 века в Азии; совпадения неслучайны, но крайне не претендуют на точность  
> написано к ауфесту-2014

Первое четкое воспоминание в жизни Джэхё - это палочка благовоний на столе у зеркала, перед которым его сажала мама и расчесывала волосы - сначала свои, потом его. Благовония ему никогда не нравились, но представить квартал кисэн без них было невозможно. Джэхё смурным взглядом смотрел на них и мечтал, как когда-нибудь в его доме не будет этой мерзко пахнущей гадости никогда.

Судьба распорядилась иначе, и его домом стал такой же дом кисэн, где терпкий запах поднимается вверх круглые сутки, под переливистый смех жительниц или жителей этого дома и мягкий перестук колокольчиков на дверях. Он научился распознавать, когда стоит пить, а когда лучше притвориться, что пьешь, когда надо быть трезвым, несмотря на выпитое, а когда не помешает опьянеть, вылив соджу мимо себя. Он научился лениво перебирать струны так, что сердито сведенные брови приходивших мужчин расслаблялись. Он вроде бы знал так много для кисэн - и так мало на самом деле. То, что где-то за пределами ненавистного квартала что-то есть - тот самый большой мир, откуда приходили грузные клиенты, кидая мешки с монетами на стол и тыкали пальцем в кого-нибудь из кисэн, выбирая себе спутницу или спутника на вечер и на ночь, не давало Джэхё покоя ни минуты сознательной жизни. Большой мир доносился до него только запахом табака на жестких пальцах, которые сдавливали его скулы под аккомпанемент сытой фразы "ууу, хорошенький какой". Пальцы хотелось укусить, но наверное даже это сошло бы ему с рук за красивое лицо и тонкую кожу на плечах - решили бы, что заигрывает, да и только.

Клиенты приходили, уходили, возвращались, спали на его коленях и сажали его на свои собственные, просили быть под ними, просили брать их и никогда, ни единого раза, не целовали в губы. Большинству на самом-то деле всяко не того хотелось, а иные пытались, и тогда Джэхё уворачивался осторожно, потому что иррационально казалось, что все на свете он может дать им, но только не поцелуй. Старшие кисэн - что женщины, что мужчины - тоже всегда говорили, что целовать в губы нельзя, слишком привязывает, слишком раскрывает, и если позволять - потеряешь себя совсем. Джэхё знал и то, что кисэн обычно плакали из-за тех именно, кого провожали поцелуем, но ему в любом случае касаться губами ртов, откуда вылетали слова о том, какой он хорошенький, было противнее и тяжелее, чем терпеть регулярные побои от хозяйки дома. Впрочем, не то чтобы она была плохой женщиной, к своим кисэн относилась вполне бережливо - ведь никому не захочется иметь дело с юношей, у которого все тело один сплошной кровоточащий синяк. Клиентам их бить строго-настрого запрещалось, и пару раз Джэхё приходилось выскакивать из комнаты в едва накинутом чогори, спасаясь от занесенного кулака. и ни разу хозяйка не оправдала насильника.

С годами клиенты немного изменились - они начали одеваться в удивительные заморские одежды, а пару раз приходили и настоящие люди с белыми волосами и пронзительно голубыми водяными глазами. От них пахло иначе и говорили они что-то непонятное, но за щеку дергали точно так же, а потом ничуть не отличались от местных, когда снимали свою непривычную одежду. И все равно через них внешний мир становился больше, удивительнее и желаннее.

Иногда они выходили наружу - Джэхё и другие жители его дома. Недалеко, конечно, только в пределах своего собственного квартала, и Джэхё физически ощущал подкатывающую к горлу тошноту при виде одинаковых низких крыш с игривыми висюльками. От журчащего отовсюду однообразного смеха и бесконечных домов тошнило больше, чем от благовоний, и проходя мимо глухих ворот, он спрашивал:

\- Что там, снаружи?

Остальные равнодушно жали плечами и болтали что-то про опасность, но Джэхё думал, что любая опасность лучше вечной тошноты и вечного хватания за скулы.

Наверное, если бы он не выглядел так, как нравится тем людям, что приходят к кисэн, можно было бы раскрыть ворота и уйти. Наверное, если бы глядя на него, клиентам хотелось сказать не "ах какой хорошенький", а с отвращением отвернуться, он бы мог узнать, как ревет море или как выглядят города людей с белыми волосами или хотя бы как выглядит его собственный город там, где нет кисэн, а есть просто люди.

Однажды Джэхё завороженно смотрит на то, как один из клиентов отцепляет от пояса нож перед тем, как разлечься на кровати. Джэхё смеется и подливает тому больше соджу и даже не сопротивляется, когда клиент откровенно грубым жестом наклоняет его. Это ужасно длинная ночь, но она тоже в какой-то момент заканчивается, и мужчина тяжело валится набок, удовлетворенный, а Джэхё слезает на пол, дожидаясь, когда услышит громкий храп, и берет нож в руки, проводя пальцем по лезвию.

Сталь тускло поблескивает под коптящим светом жирной свечки, и у Джэхё мелко дрожат руки, когда он смотрит в зеркало, пытаясь уловить в темноте очертания своего лица, и подносит к щеке нож.

Первый порез дается ему тяжело - хочется схватить локоть другой рукой и вскрикнуть, но он стискивает зубы и доводит ножом до конца, оставляя глубокую горящую царапину через всю щеку, которая непременно рвано зарубцуется чуть позже, а пока вязко капает кровью ему на плечо.

Плечо он надрезает следующим, и это уже проще, это почти не больно, и Джэхё даже улыбается своему темному отражению. Он не знает, куда это его приведет, но он точно знает, откуда это его выведет.

В следующий момент его хватают за руку, нож срывается с плеча к груди, разрывая неаккуратно бледную тонкую кожу, и на долю секунды Джэхё широко раскрывает глаза в смертельном испуге. Умирать ему не хочется, потому что нельзя, нельзя умирать, испытав в жизни только благовонную тошноту.

Но руку с ножом резко выворачивают, больно дергают его за голову, и, прогнувшись назад, он видит мутный взгляд вроде бы заснувшего клиента.

\- Щенок, - хрипит тот и, не выпуская волосы Джэхё, тянет его к двери. От ломаной боли в костях и горячей на порезах сознание размывается, в глазах плывет, и только яркий свет множества свечей в коридоре выбивает Джэхё обратно в материально ощущаемый мир, где он слабо стоит на коленках, перед ним с потемневшим лицом хозяйка, а мужчина давит ему на голову.

\- Мой нож, - рычит клиент, пытаясь разогнуть его крепко сжатые, уже почти снежно-белые костяшки пальцев. Джэхё внезапно почти для самого себя дергает головой, ударяя мужчину в пах, и тот сгибается от боли, а Джэхё мелким движением вскакивает и отходит в угол, все еще держа нож.

\- Ты что, - шипит хозяйка, перекладывая палку из руки в руку. - Что ты с собой сделал, паршивец?

Джэхё трогает свободной рукой кровавое плечо и чувствует, как губы его разъезжаются в пьяной счастливой улыбке - наверное, они думают, что он сумасшедший, но может быть он и правда такой.

\- Не подходите, - тихо говорит он и подносит нож к запястью. - Не подходите, или я вскрою вены.

Он точно знает, что ни одному дому кисэн не нужна такая история. Хозяйка нерешительно переступает с ноги на ногу.

\- Дайте мне выйти, - просит Джэхё, чувствуя, что капающая кровь его ослабляет. - Я уйду, и все. И ничего больше.

Хозяйка размахивается палкой и ударяет его по лицу наотмашь. Джэхё ахает и оседает на пол, чувствуя, что все окружающее теряется в тумане окончательно. Последнее, что он слышит, это брезгливую фразу:

\- Перевяжите и продайте его на корабли. Хоть сколько-то денег отбить.

Корабли - самое лучшее слово на земле.

***

Рынок память Джэхё милостиво вычищает из себя почти бесследно, хотя из того, что он осоловелой головой успевает отметить, можно прикинуть, что вроде как это не так уж много времени и заняло - какие-то люди утащили его еще утром, лишь чуть поторговавшись. Джэхё совершенно не может представить, зачем он может быть им нужен, да и не пытается - ровно до того момента, когда приходит в себя на горячо залитой солнцем занозистой палубе, а над собой видит пять ужасно разных и притом сливающихся в одно лиц.

Джэхё пытается двинуть рукой и с удивлением понимает, что ремень с запястий срезан, на шее тоже ничего нет, зато на него накинута рубаха и даже как будто бы на ногах валяются широкие полотняные штаны. При попытке подняться на локтях штаны случайно падают, и Джэхё быстро тянется за ними, сталкиваясь внезапно с одним из пяти лиц. Джэхё зажмуривается, ожидая удара за то, что полез к чужим вещам.

\- Я помочь хотел, - немедленно говорит басом лицо и отдергивается обратно наверх. Джэхё недоверчиво берет штаны и опасливо натягивает их на себя, боясь, что неправильно истолковал все происходящее. Однако никто из пятерых не бьет его, никто даже не смотрит с потаенной злостью, как хозяйка, или с мерзкой похотью, как клиенты. В глазах всех окружающих его сейчас читается только любопытство, немного - жалость, а один из них смотрит с какой-то потаенной грустью. Такие люди тоже иногда приходили к кисэн, никогда не пили алкоголь, никогда не раздевались, а только тихо говорили о своем, перебирая Джэхё волосы и потом засыпая с ним рядом.

Впрочем, скрестить свой взгляд с обладателем печальных глаз Джэхё не удается - другой человек, с серьгами по всем ушам и даже кольцом в губе, легко трогает его за плечо и сияюще, иначе не назвать, улыбается:

\- Уж боялись, что не очухаешься.

\- Ага, - подхватывает стоящий рядом рыжий парень, - Чихо б поубивал к черту, что деньги слили, а ты по дороге помер и даже с ним познакомиться не успел. Но ты че-то совсем плохой там был, хорошо, Чихун тебя сразу заметил и мы быстро разобрались, а то б еще попал черт знает куда. А, чтоб его, Чихо вообще вылезать собирается или нет?

\- Уж ради тебя точно нет, - раздается размеренный голос прямо за рыжим, и все пятеро расступаются, а перед Джэхё усаживается на корточки необыкновенный человек с длинными неестественно белыми волосами, заплетенными в тугие косы, и раскосыми глазами. Вблизи видно, что один глаз едва ощутимо больше другого, и Джэхё зачарованно всматривается в них, проваливаясь глубже и глубже, пока человек с косами не зевает, жмурясь. Потом он лениво чешет большим пальцем угол рта, и Джэхё невольно фиксирует взгляд на крупной нижней губе. Впрочем, ему приходится опять посмотреть вверх, потому что человек таким привычным ненавистным жестом берет его за лицо, проезжая по ране шершавыми подушечками пальцев. Джэхё рефлекторно дергается, потому что больше он так уже не может, а потом сразу сжимается, снова ожидая удара.

Вместо этого рыжий запанибрата отвешивает подзатыльник по белым косам.

\- Охренел совсем, - говорит он. - Слышь, У Чихо, поосторожней мог бы. А, слушай, точно, это наш капитан - У Чихо, гроза полей и огородов. Ну, то есть, морей и океанов, но все равно полей и огородов.

\- Заткнись, что ли, - лениво говорит гроза морей и океанов, внимательно разглядывая Джэхё. Взгляд скользит по лицу, плечам, чуть задерживаясь на слегка просвечивающей через рубаху ране, переходит на руки и поднимается обратно. У Чихо распрямляется снова в полный рост и пожимает плечами:

\- Ну глядишь, с ножом обращаться умеет. С кухонным. Тэиль, получай помощника.

Джэхё отстраненно думает, нарочно ли ему сказали про нож сейчас, и не может отвести взгляда от всего с ног до головы неправильного капитана. Он видел капитанов-купцов и он видел капитанов-вояк, и У Чихо похож на них примерно так же, как сам Джэхё, и кажется, что с каждой секундой неизвестный большой мир становится еще больше и неизвестнее. Рядом внезапно оказывается лицо самого невысокого из команды, он тыкает Джэхё пальцем в предплечье здоровой руки:

\- Давай тогда куда-нибудь пристройся, а потом жду на кухне.

Человек с белыми косами смотрит своими разными глазами на солнце, засовывает руки в карманы и что-то тихо свистит, уходя пружинящими шагами. Остальные начинают переговариваться о чем-то своем, словно забыв о нем, и Джэхё слабо хватает рыжего за штанину и неверяще переспрашивает:

\- ...кухня?

Рыжий вырывает у него ткань и недоуменно смотрит:

\- А ты чего ждал? Что мы тебя тут насиловать всей палубой будем? Нууу, если очень хочешь...

Он делает вид, что развязывает штаны, но в следующую секунду парень с грустным взглядом отодвигает в сторону рыжего, уже ржущего над своей же собственной издевкой, и помогает Джэхё подняться.

\- Не обращай внимания на Пак Кёна, - ровным глубоким тоном говорит он. - У него постоянно шутки-самосмейки. Будешь жить со мной, не против?

Джэхё кивает, хотя ему очень хочется спросить, может ли он вообще быть против, после того как его купили целиком, не на вечер, не на ночь, а всего сразу и навсегда. Однако слова не идут, вместо этого к горлу подкатывает внезапный противный комок, и он кидается к борту и его тошнит прямо в море, хотя и непонятно уже, что может из него выходить наружу. Когда мерзкий процесс заканчивается, Джэхё слабо висит на борту и широко раскрывает глаза, потому что под ним правда волнами шумит море. От него пахнет солью и на вкус оно тоже должно быть едуче соленое, думает Джэхё. Поверить в то, что море настоящее, так сложно, что он бесконечно вглядывается вниз, жадно вбирая взглядом всю водяную гладь до горизонта.

\- Не бросайся, - на его спину ложится сочувственная лапища гигантского матроса, пытавшегося в самом начале помочь ему со штанами, - чем кормить рыб, правда, лучше покорми нас.

Джэхё против своей воли слабо улыбается и с трудом отворачивается от моря, подходя к своему будущему соседу. У того все еще грустные, но добрые глаза, и он ведет Джэхё в сторону, где находится его каюта. Джэхё заходит, стукается головой о низкий потолок и неуместно садится в углу на кучу тряпья. Койка тут пока одна, но в общем не то чтобы Джэхё это смущало. Он наверное в принципе ожидал, что его засунут в трюм.

\- Я Минхёк, кстати, - все тем же удивительно спокойным голосом говорит Минхёк. - Не знаю, вроде бы, когда тебя с рынка уводили, там сказали, сколько тебе лет? Одногодки, получается.

Джэхё кивает - какая разница, сколько кому тут лет, если все равно он на самой низшей ступени просто из-за своего прошлого и того, как он сюда попал. Минхёк улыбается уголком губ:

\- Ты только не жди, что капитан тебя будет хеном звать. Он на это плюет все с самой высокой мачты и даже к Тэилю обращается как захочет. Ну, на то он и капитан.

\- Что? - спрашивает Джэхё, потому что ему правда ужасно непонятно, с чего Минхёк вообще это говорит. Он знает, что лучше молчать, и все равно не может удержаться:

\- Кто-то будет звать хеном, что ли?

Минхёк чуть недоуменно вскидывает брови:

\- Ну Чихун, конечно, будет, он всех зовет. И Юквон? Про Кёна не знаю, но ты на него тоже не злись, он просто лучший друг капитана и немножко дурной сам по себе. А Тэиль как мы с тобой.

Джэхё не знает, что сказать в ответ - за свой еще не закончившийся день в большом мире он слишком много раз успел столкнуться с невозможным. Но наверное даже с тем, что неотличимые для него пока что Чихун и Юквон будут с чего-то вдруг звать его хёном, ему смириться легче, чем с тем, что глубокое синее море пахло ему в лицо соленым запахом, а у человека с длинными неестественно белыми косами и разными раскосыми глазами могут быть лучшие друзья.

\- Я просто раньше... - начинает он, но Минхёк сразу накрывает ему рот ладонью и качает головой:

\- Забудь. это никого не интересует. Ты же не знаешь и не будешь знать, что мы раньше, пока не сошлись тут.

Это кажется довольно логичным, но Джэхё все равно до одури странно, что купившие его, бесполезного совершенно бывшего кисэн с запекшейся кровью на плече, люди относятся к нему не как к вещи. Что Минхёк растерянно оглядывает комнату, пытаясь придумать, где временно постелить Джэхё, пока ему не сколотили койку, что человек с серьгами в ушах - Юквон, запоминает Джэхё - собственно сколачивает эту койку всего-то за пару дней, что в тесной пышащей пузатыми котлами корабельной кухне Тэиль роняет ему извинения за низкий потолок, что все тот же гигантский матрос - Чихун это и был, оказывается - за ужином орет ему спасибо на все моря вокруг, когда Джэхё едва справляется с тем, чтобы налить ему адского варева из всего на свете. И даже Пак Кён пару раз как будто незаметно вытаскивает из своей плошки кусок мяса и плюхает в миску Джэхё, обрызгивая все вокруг. Когда Джэхё ничтоже сумняшеся спрашивает "зачем?", Кён лишь фыркает и отворачивается к Минхёку, ворча что-то про гремящие по ночам кости. Джэхё смотрит на них, слушает их и перестает понимать, как пять таких разных лиц могли сливаться для него в одно и как кто-то из них мог казаться ему похожим на клиентов или вообще на кого угодно из той, чадящей благовониями жизни. Эти люди никогда не ступили бы шагу в квартал кисэн.

Иногда Джэхё даже думает о том, что может быть когда-нибудь у него получится успокоиться и чувствовать себя свободно на этом микрокорабле. Может быть, он научится не помнить, как попал сюда, и перестанет ожидать, что эти люди когда-нибудь продадут его дальше. Иногда он думает так, но потом наталкивается на гипнотический взгляд разных глаз капитана У Чихо.

И Джэхё заново напоминает себе, что не знает, чего ждать, и не узнает никогда.

***

На исходе первой недели Джэхё немного привыкает к простирающемуся всюду, куда дотягивается взор, гладкому синему морю. Иногда он пытается подобрать какое-нибудь привычное определение этому цвету, но ни один из синих оттенков, существовавших в замкнутом благовонном мире, не в состоянии передать того глубокого цвета, окружающего их небольшой корабль. Джэхё решается спросить Минхёка, есть ли какое-нибудь название у цвета моря, быть может, не менее диковинное, чем "индиго", которым красили одежды самым популярным из кисэн, но Минхёк лишь смеется в ответ:

\- Так и зовут цветом морской волны, а тебе как надо?

Цвет морской волны кажется Джэхё неизбывно прекрасным, ничуть не менее удивительным, чем их капитан, и он думает, что ни к тому, ни к другому полностью не привыкнет никогда, поэтому каждую свободную минуту Джэхё стоит около бортов и просто смотрит на море, вызывая смешки Кёна и искреннее удивление Чихуна. Впрочем, мешать ему никто не собирается, кроме Тэиля, периодически высовывающегося из кухни и высокими криками загоняющего Джэхё обратно. Каждый раз, когда Тэиль зовет его, Джэхё сначала хочется сжаться в комок и перестать быть, потому что наверное если он разозлит Тэиля, то его перестанут пускать к морю и возможно все-таки отселят от Минхёка и в принципе должен же случиться тот момент, когда эти странные люди поймут, что никакой выгоды им от него нет.

Но этого не происходит. Тэиль ворчит на него ничуть не больше, чем на всех остальных, и даже прощает, когда Джэхё засматривается на блестящих под водой ярких рыб и не сразу возвращается на свое место. Вместо того, чтобы как положено наказать провинившегося, Тэиль лишь бубнит о том, какой из тех рыб вышел бы прекрасный ужин, скажи Джэхё про них раньше. В следующий раз Джэхё поспешно зовет его, а потом Тэиль гогочет над ним полдня, ведь только ребенок не знает, что рыбы с зеленым треугольным плавником на голове ядовитее волчьей ягоды. У Чихо, человек с белыми косами, иногда хмыкает удивленно, раз за разом обнаруживая Джэхё на одном и том же месте глядящим на одно и то же море, но наверное ему, который приковывает взгляд сам ничуть не меньше, такое и должно казаться ужасно глупым.

А потом чистую морскую гладь разрезает другой корабль.

\- Законники, - кричит Юквон с одной из длинных мачт и прыгает вниз, дергая самый большой парус и с кошачьей ловкостью изворачиваясь прямо в воздухе. Рядом с Джэхё мгновенно вырастает Чихун, прикладывающий к глазам длинную подзорную трубу под стать тем, какие носили поверх мундиров капитаны военных кораблей, заходившие в дом кисэн. На палубе начинается непривычная круговерть, Пак Кён находится у каждого борта и у каждой мачты одновременно, а потом Минхёк отрывает Джэхё от борта и говорит:

\- Залезь вниз, пожалуйста.

\- А вы? - с неожиданной для самого себя упертостью спрашивает Джэхё, но Минхёк отмахивается, почти не глядя на него:

\- Не привыкать.

Он почти что заталкивает Джэхё в трюм, и тот сидит там бесконечно долго, пытаясь услышать хоть что-то ясное с поверхности, откуда доносится только гулкий топот, жгучий свист ловящего попутный ветер паруса и обрывки витиеватых ругательств Пак Кёна и У Чихо, практически заканчивающих фразы друг за другом. Потом к уже знакомым и близким Джэхё голосам добавляются новые - суровые и бескомпромиссные, но слова разобрать практически невозможно, и у Джэхё сердце ухает в пятки, когда он думает, чем все может закончиться для него. Когда неразборчивые слова переходят в резкие крики, а ровно над ним слышится звук глухого удара, Джэхё не выдерживает и раскрывает люк. Среди живо снующих мимо него знакомых силуэтов он видит несколько человек в темно-коричневой форме, чересчур хорошо известной ему по прошлой жизни. Руки в коричневых манжетах чаще многих других хватали его за скулы, и именно темно-коричневый мундир валялся на полу в комнате Джэхё в ту ночь, когда он решился перестать быть таким хорошеньким. От непрошеных воспоминаний к горлу подкатывает полузабытая тошнота, Джэхё мутно падает на палубу, цепляясь за шершавые доски, и в следующую секунду чувствует, как его хватают за подмышку, а потом беспокойно-раздраженный голос капитана У Чихо говорит рядом:

\- Его кто выпустил, а? Юквон, спрячь к чертовой матери, чтоб я не видел, пока не разберемся.

В следующий раз взгляд Джэхё твердо фокусируется уже опять в полумраке трюма, только рядом с ним уже сидит, скрестив ноги, Юквон и чистит длинное щербатое ружье.

\- О, - сияет он, когда видит, что Джэхё пришел в себя, - ну и зачем попер наружу, хён?

\- Вы собираетесь меня продать? - тупо глядя в пол, отвечает вопросом на вопрос Джэхё. Юквон, кажется, не до конца понимает, о чем речь, потому что он молчит, смотрит наверх, пытаясь что-то разглядеть через щели досок в полу палубы, и крутит кольцо в губе задумчиво. Потом он снова переводит глаза на Джэхё и говорит:

\- Мы собираемся тебя уберечь от законников. Себя, впрочем, тоже было бы неплохо. а то у нас товар не доставлен, да и вообще тут всяко лучше, чем в петле.

Слово "товар" больно ударяет Джэхё в солнечное сплетение, потому что ничего, кроме него, им вроде бы продавать нечего - трюм полупустой, а сам корабль едва на ходу. Вспоминаются разом все истории, которые полушепотом рассказывали от дома к дому, о невольничьих рынках в изжаренных солнцем южных странах, где людей сотнями покупают и продают, не на корабли уже даже, а на широкие плантации - чайные, или хлопковые, или табачные, и может быть, совсем скоро он перестанет смотреть на море, а будет целыми днями, пока не умрет, собирать хлопок, из которого когда-нибудь сошьют новые ханбоки для новых кисэн. Джэхё знает, что если так случится, то он все равно ни секунды не пожалеет о том, что не остался кисэн сам, но внезапно расставаться с маленьким обшарпанным кораблем, странными людьми на нем и особенно цветом морской волны вокруг не хочется ужасно. Где-то в глубине души саднит мысль о том, как тяжко будет смотреть на белый хлопок и знать, что мимо уже никогда не пройдет капитан с белыми косами и разными глазами.

Юквон словно бы понимает все эти страхи, потому что он сочувственно трогает Джэхё за руку и говорит:

\- Не первый раз уже, правда. Сейчас разберутся.

\- Вы убиваете их? - спрашивает Джэхё, глядя на ружье, и Юквон смеется, проводя ладонью по серьгам в ухе:

\- Если бы я убивал каждого попавшегося мне законника, тут бы давно уже места не было. А так с тех пор, как попал к Чихо, почти и не прибавилось. Он не любит, когда убивают.

Джэхё против своей воли пытается сосчитать серьги в ушах Юквона, означающие количество убитых им людей. Внезапно крошечные украшения из отполированного металла тускло отражают то самое прошлое одного из странных людей, про которое Минхёк еще в первый день жестко отрезал - не знаешь и знать не будешь, и наверное не знать правильно, хотя бы потому что про себя Джэхё рассказывать не готов совсем, но почему-то обрывать Юквона, когда тот легко и непринужденно приоткрывает дверь в свою историю, не хочется. И не только потому что Джэхё не считает себя вправе хоть кому-то тут хоть как-то указывать, что им делать.

\- Чтобы не забывать, - спокойно объясняет Юквон, ловя его взгляд. - Не горжусь этим, но забыть будет нечестно.

\- А...? - Джэхё проводит пальцем по губе, и Юквон дергает себя за кольцо:

\- Это вообще не про то. Ты не думай, мы не головорезы какие, хоть Чихо и выглядит иногда, как будто кровь пьет на завтрак. Так, контрабандисты немножко.

Работорговцы, думает Джэхё, и ему самому удивительно, но он правда не осуждает, не злится и все еще больше всего хочет просто остаться так, как есть, чтобы корабль плыл всегда и не достигал цели, если в той цели его опять ждет рынок. Юквон вновь улыбается:

\- Ну не самые успешные, да, от случая к случаю перебиваемся. Чихо просто не тот человек, который будет копить богатства, ему процесс нравится. Говорит, деньги тянут к земле, а ему лучше всего на море, простора больше.

\- А вы? - спрашивает Джэхё, для которого с каждым словом Юквона весь корабль и люди на нем становятся тем дороже, чем непонятнее. Юквон пожимает плечами, удивленный тем, что вопрос такой вообще появился:

\- А мы с ним, как иначе-то?

Люк открывается, и Кён сбрасывает им веревочную лестницу. Юквон взбирается за пару секунд, а Джэхё лезет долго и потом так же долго пытается отдышаться, вновь оказавшись на палубе. Капитан У Чихо с горделивым выражением лица крутит на указательном пальце блестящий револьвер и картинно скучающим тоном рассуждает о том, как успешно в очередной раз отбита атака, как корабль потоплен, а вся команда законников спущена на шлюпках куда глаза глядят, и как хорошо, что их товар таки в безопасности.

\- Это я? - отчаянно перебивает его Джэхё, сам пугаясь звуков собственного голоса. - Вы продадите меня дальше, да? Прятали, чтобы они не поняли, куда вы направляетесь? Туда, где можно меня продать?

На его запястье сталью смыкается ладонь У Чихо, резко дергающего Джэхё за собой в сторону своей капитанской каюты, практически вбрасывая его туда. Джэхё падает прямо у двери, но Чихо так же жестко тянет его вверх и кидает к подгнившей стене, вставая сам прямо перед ним. Джэхё прижимается к стенке спиной так сильно, будто надеется, что та раскроется и спасет от ощущения дыхания Чихо на подбородке и невыносимо злого раскосого взгляда. Так зло, как сейчас на него смотрят два едва заметно различающихся размером завораживающих глаза, на Джэхё не смотрели ни одни глаза на свете - даже хозяйки, когда она замахивалась палкой в последний раз.

\- Еще раз услышу что-то про торговлю членами моей команды и убью тебя сам, - медленно и отчетливо говорит Чихо. - Здесь не продают людей и не покупают их. Понял?

\- Но... - Джэхё моргает испуганно, и рядом с его разрезанной щекой в подгнившую деревянную стенку ударяется тяжелыми кольцами кулак Чихо:

\- Я еще раз спрашиваю, ты понял? Третий раз повторять не стану.

\- Но вы же купили меня, - ломающимся, растерянным голосом отвечает Джэхё. он не понимает ничего, не может понять, зачем он здесь, почему его прячут, когда сталкиваются с кораблем законников, если он не есть тот самый загадочный товар, из-за которого они плывут туда, куда плывут, зачем вообще за него платили, если используют всего лишь на крошечной кухне, где Тэиль явно вполне справлялся и сам, а Джэхё первые дни больше мешал, постоянно обжигаясь и царапая пальцы. Чихо долго смотрит на него и жестко роняет:

\- Никто тебя не покупал. Тебя выкупили.

\- Что? - севшим голосом переспрашивает Джэхё и снова, как в первый день, зажмуривается, боясь, что теперь недовольный ответом У Чихо точно проедется сжатыми костяшками пальцев не по стенке, а по его лицу. Но как и в первый день ничего подобного не происходит - неизмеримо странный человек с белыми косами остается странным до конца, вместо удара засовывает руку в карман и делает несколько шагов назад, чуть щурясь.

\- Выкупили на свободу, - почти весело говорит У Чихо и взмахивает широко руками. Револьвер, до того еще зажатый в другой ладони, с глухим стуком падает на пол. - Чтобы тебя больше никто никогда не вязал на рынке и чтобы больше вот этого не повторялось.

Он указывает пальцем на шрамы Джэхё, а потом быстро добавляет:

\- И если ты думаешь, что кому-то что-то должен на моем корабле, то за это я тебя тоже убью. Здесь нет долгов.

\- Так не бывает, - наконец выдыхает Джэхё, ошеломленный с головы до ног, потому что даже в самых удивительных снах о далеком большом мире ему не могли присниться люди, просто так отдающие за кого-то незнакомого и ненужного деньги, чтобы этот незнакомый и ненужный человек был свободен. У Чихо склоняет голову набок и задумчиво тянет:

\- Если ты не будешь мне верить...

\- ...убьешь меня, - робко улыбается Джэхё, каждым своим нервом чувствуя, что на самом деле все эти слова от капитана с неправильными глубокими глазами значат обещание никогда не тронуть его и не дать тронуть другим. Джэхё знает, что привыкнуть к подобному будет нелегко, что еще тысячу раз каждый день он будет вжимать голову в плечи и ждать окрика или удара, но он постарается. Чихо может говорить все, что угодно, но он всегда будет бесконечно должен каждому из шестерых за то, что смел подумать о них как о работорговцах, когда они на самом деле приняли его как равного. Он будет должен, и он отдаст им долг тем, что попытается поверить в свое равенство с ними сам.

У Чихо кивает:

\- Правильно все понял. И еще, кстати, пока я тебе не позволю, не лезь больше наверх, когда нападут. Разукрасят тебе лицо еще как похуже, а оно мне нравится.

Джэхё вспыхивает болезненно, но на удивление не чувствует нисколько в словах У Чихо ни оскорбления, ни издевки, а только все ту же наизнанку вывернутую заботу, которая наверное у того распространяется на всех и из-за которой Юквон так спокойно говорит "а мы с ним".

\- Я сам, - произносит он, трогая свое "разукрашенное" лицо. Чихо сменяет за секунду миллион эмоций от раздражения до жалости, но в итоге все перебивает любопытство, и до того еще, как он задаст вопрос, Джэхё наконец-то ловит правильную фразу, говоря ее вслух скорее даже для себя, чем в попытке объяснить что-то Чихо:

\- Тоже... цена свободы.

И невысказанный вопрос замирает на губах Чихо, а на смену любопытству приходит острое понимание, мгновенно прячущееся за залихватской бравадой, с которой У Чихо шустро расстегивает и без того почти отваливающиеся пуговицы на своей потертой куртке, тянет скрывающуюся под ней грязно-белую рубашку вверх, а пояс брюк наоборот - приспускает. Джэхё наблюдает недоуменно за всеми этими суетливыми действиями, а потом его глазам открывается длинный рваный шрам, идущий через живот У Чихо до самого бедра, причудливо изгибаясь. Джэхё не отрываясь смотрит на некрасивую светлую по сравнению с окружающей ее загорелой кожей полосу, и ему смертельно хочется протянуть руку, дотронуться до ставшего сейчас еще удивительнее невозможного человека, с чего-то решившего доверить Джэхё свои собственные воспоминания.

\- Цена того, что мне все еще есть, где и с кем быть капитаном, - ровно говорит Чихо и застегивается обратно. - Иди вон, а.

Джэхё медленно уходит, боясь обернуться, смотрит прямо на яркий солнечный диск, упорно не щуря болящие глаза, и все равно перед ними стоит неаккуратный рубец на крепком теле капитана У Чихо. Ночью Джэхё снится, как в густом серо-стальном тумане где-то далеко от него мелькают жесткие белые волосы, а потом он наконец находит Чихо, и у того из-под куртки сочится кровь. Джэхё просыпается и долго кружит в голове мысли о том, какие кошмары приходят по ночам к самому У Чихо и какой груз прошлого тот тащит за собой через все волны и моря.

Если бы он мог, если бы ему позволили, он бы поцеловал этот шрам столько раз, сколько понадобилось бы, чтобы Чихо никогда не снилось ничего подобного. Джэхё трогает пальцем свою нижнюю губу, невольно вспоминает упрямый рот, откуда сегодня вылетали угрозы убить его за торговлю собой, и болезненно думает, что кажется нашел человека, которого мог бы поцеловать и не бояться потерять самого себя. И что этот человек, хоть и принял его в свою команду, к себе не пустит его никогда. Не с таким прошлым, как у Джэхё. Не человека, который жил в квартале кисэн.

***

Когда Джэхё впервые видит закат над морем, ему кажется, что ничего прекраснее мир уже не придумает. Когда он встречает на палубе рассвет, мягко бликующий на гребнях волн, восхищение закатом отходит на второй план. А в один из дней корабль медленно лавирует, заходя в маленькую бухту, Кён кричит Минхёку спустить якорь, почерневший металл контрастно бьет по ярко-голубой воде, запуская вверх миллионы стеклянных брызг, и Джэхё хочется поймать каждую взметнувшуюся каплю, потому что ничего красивее этого он тоже никогда раньше не видел. У него немножко кружится голова при мысли, что об один из обшарпанных бортов сейчас не ударяются волны, а вместо них там настоящая сухая земля и открытый портовый город. Первый город, который он мог бы пройти насквозь, не спрашивая ни у кого разрешения и не встречая на пути тяжелые резные ворота, никогда не выпускающие наружу тех, кто имел несчастье родиться за ними.

Капитан У Чихо стоит на верхней палубе и подбрасывает вверх совсем маленький кожаный мешочек - наверное, это и есть тот самый таинственный "товар", который они собираются продавать на самом деле. Мешочек исчезает в кармане истертой куртки У Чихо, и сразу после тот велит спустить вниз широкую лестницу. Дважды просить не приходится - Кён на удивление скоро справляется с задачей и оказывается на берегу первым. Следом за ним с громким криком сбегает Чихун, спокойно сходят Минхёк с Юквоном, и даже Тэиль покидает тесную кухню. Наверное, сходить в город сегодня можно всем, но Джэхё никак не может привыкнуть и смириться с тем, что он тоже часть всех, и потому спрашивает нерешительно, больно впиваясь пальцами в шершавое дерево борта:

\- А я... тоже?

Минхёк и Юквон оборачиваются уже снизу, и Минхёк смотрит совсем не грустными, а удивленными глазами, а Юквон широченно улыбается и машет рукой:

\- А тебя отдельно приглашать, что ли?

Джэхё неверяще делает по лестнице шаг, другой вниз, а потом его толкают с силой между лопаток, и появившийся из ниоткуда человек с жесткими белыми косами говорит ему в спину:

\- Иди давай.

Джэхё сбегает неровными шагами вниз, где его за руку ловит Минхёк, улыбаясь одними уголками губ, а Юквон со всего размаху радостно хлопает по спине. Джэхё невольно оборачивается и смотрит, как широко ступая и размахивая руками в разные стороны, на землю соскакивает капитан У Чихо, как его немедленно хватает Кён в водоворот своей бурной говорильни, разбавленной не менее бурной жестикуляцией, как они с Кёном уходят куда-то вдвоем, и отвлекает его только Чихун, крепко обнимающий Джэхё за талию и басящий ему в ухо:

\- Хён, чо покажу, а!

Наверное, немножко от шока, немножко оттого, что за дни плавания ноги отвыкают стоять на твердой земле, Джэхё позволяет Чихуну так намертво схватить себя в кольцо и даже пронести несколько шагов под заливистый хохот Юквона и мелкий смех Тэиля. Потом Чихун наконец-то ставит его на землю и уходит вперед, чуть не прыгая, пока Джэхё пытается отдышаться от тугого объятия и осознать, что это чуть ли не первый раз за много-много лет, наверное, первый раз с тех пор, как умерла его мать, когда кто-то дотронулся до него подобным образом просто так. Просто _потому что хорошо к нему относится_.

Его водят по узким улицам, по шумным базарам, грязным мостовым и открытым всем ветрам площадям, делают большие глаза при виде ратуши ("ну они бы там не против нас поймать, но в общем вряд ли мы им чересчур мешаем, ты знаешь?"), а Минхёк пытается затянуть Джэхё в центральный собор, но оттуда вылетает слишком знакомый смрад, и Джэхё отказывается категорически - лишь для того, чтобы Чихун утянул его к уличному цирку, скрывавшимся за таинственным "чо покажу". Тэиль сосредоточенно разглядывает на рынке невиданные фрукты, отрезает на пробу и пытается научить Джэхё отличать спелые от неспелых, но тому искренне нравятся любые, и Тэиль безнадежно машет рукой, а потом один сворачивает к пахучему прилавку специй, потому что в поиске правильных пряностей все равно шумная ватага ему только мешает. Голова у Джэхё идет кругом, и ему кажется, что в ней просто не хватит места запомнить каждую частицу, из которой складывается в итоге город. Тот кажется чем-то удивительно живым и пульсирующим, настолько ярким, что Джэхё просто не в силах понять, как где-то в закоулках подобного организма могут прятаться закрытые кварталы кисэн, и думает, что может быть тут их нет вовсе. Когда-нибудь, когда он узнает еще сто миллионов вещей про наконец-то распахнувший ему навстречу свои двери большой мир, Джэхё вернется к себе обратно и пройдет по городу, где кисэн есть, и попытается понять, чем города с запертыми кварталами, пахнущими благовониями, отличаются от городов, где их нет. Когда-нибудь ужасно не скоро, потому что с каждым шагом вглубь его собственный большой мир вместо того, чтобы становиться более знакомым, становится еще загадочнее и манит еще сильнее.

Они возвращаются глубоко за полночь, и ноги у Джэхё непривычно гудят от чересчур долгой ходьбы, а в голове впервые приятно легко от хмеля. Оказывается, что если нет нужды присматриваться и выверять, какой Джэхё больше понравится клиенту - тот, который пил, или тот, который лишь притворялся, что пьет, то алкоголь может веселить его так же, как веселил тяжелых мужчин в мундирах, приходивших к Джэхё в другой жизни. Оказывается, что здесь все наливают себе сами и даже пытаются налить ему, а не ждут, когда Джэхё изогнет руку в красивом жесте и почтительно склонит кувшин над чашей. Оказывается, что когда после вина неприличные песни поет Чихун, а не клиенты, то хочется понимающе переглянуться с Минхёком, чуть покраснеть и даже подпеть тихонько, а вовсе не спрятаться за штору и не выходить никогда. По дороге на корабль Чихун наконец перестает горланить сам и пытается уговорить Тэиля продолжить за него, а Юквон дергает Джэхё за рукав и тыкает пальцем в созвездия:

\- Вон та звезда к северу - моя, видишь? Свою знаешь?

Джэхё смотрит в усыпанное вроде бы такими одинаковыми звездами небо и думает, что меньше месяца назад он бы спросил, какая из звезд самая несчастливая, а сейчас готов выбрать самую изменчивую.

Он по-прежнему не знает, чего ждать, но сейчас это ощущается совершенно незнакомым чувством, которое Джэхё готов назвать странным словом "счастье", относившимся раньше к кому угодно, но только не к нему. Он только начинает нащупывать, что это такое, но возможно для Джэхё оно начинается с того, что неправильные люди с маленького корабля говорят ему все, что им взбредет в их безумные головы, и позволяют точно так же говорить с ними самому.

После городского шума и долгих гуляний сон не идет ни в какую, и Джэхё остается на палубе, облокотившись на борт и разглядывая попеременно то темное море с бледной лунной дорожкой, то миллионы звезд наверху, среди которых есть по звезде на каждого из них. Скрипучие доски выдают, что мимо кто-то проходит, и когда по позвоночнику Джэхё быстро пробегают чужие пальцы, запуская сквозь него разряд молнии, он знает, что это У Чихо.

\- Как тебе сегодняшняя дыра? - Чихо встает рядом спиной к борту и по-кошачьи гибко тянется назад. Рубашка чуть задирается, обнажая едва заметную линию шрама, но у Джэхё даже от такого опять все внутри сворачивается в узел. Он моргает, и когда открывает глаза снова, Чихо уже стоит ровно, испытывающе глядя на него.

\- Ты же раньше на югах не был? - с любопытством спрашивает он. - Ненавижу их, но вот бывает же ерунда, которую нигде не толкнешь больше. Вот и приходится.

\- Не был, - кивает Джэхё и на всякий случай поясняет: - Вообще до этого в городах не был.

\- В тропических в смысле? - непонимающе смотрит Чихо. - От запаха не скопытился? я в первый раз чуть не сблеванул, когда на базар их попал.

\- В смысле вообще в городах, - ломаным смехом смеется Джэхё в ответ, и Чихо с неподдельным изумлением хватает его за локоть, запуская по всей руке такую же острую молнию, как до того по спине:

\- Откуда ты такой, черт тебя дери, взялся? Да даже рабы больше знают про мир вокруг. Нет, молчи, не в этом дело, но какого дьявола ты никогда нигде не был, и первое, что мы тебе показываем, это южные острова?!

Джэхё усилием воли заставляет себя не думать об узких цепких пальцах на своей руке и даже сначала хочет рассказать Чихо весь свой день от начала до конца, но подходящих для первого города, где он мог ходить по любой улице, какую видел, слов у него нет. Поэтому Джэхё только признается смущенно:

\- Мне понравилось. 

\- Не понимаешь ты ничего, вот тебе и нравятся всякие клоаки, по которым мои тебя водят, - безапелляционно заявляет Чихо, отпуская руку Джэхё и сцепляя замком пальцы за своей головой, где-то у основания грязно-белых кос. Наверное, если бы это заявил кто угодно другой, Джэхё бы уже рискнул парировать "ну так водил бы меня сам", но У Чихо он так не скажет никогда, потому что рядом с ним Джэхё правда кажется, что он не понимает ничего и не поймет никогда. Чихо задумчиво барабанит пальцами по борту, а потом с какой-то таинственной хитростью в глазах ухмыляется:

\- Скажу завтра Кёну, пусть расчехляет мои старые карты и рисует новый курс.

\- Зачем? - непонимающе спрашивает Джэхё и в ответ слышит заговорщический шепот прямо рядом со своим ухом:

\- Покажу тебе, что больше никто не знает.

От слов Чихо и от жаркого дыхания прямо около шеи немеют пальцы, и наверное надо бы возразить, ведь с чего вдруг ради него менять курс, выбранный наверняка задолго до появления Джэхё на корабле в принципе, но возражать Чихо он пока что категорически не умеет и не факт, что когда-нибудь научится. поэтому Джэхё только кивает слабо, а Чихо неожиданно с ужасно ребячливым упрямством оттопыривает нижнюю губу, отчего Джэхё внезапно вспоминаются давние слова Минхёка о том, что У Чихо младше них:

\- Только обещай, что никому не скажешь и что тебе понравится.

\- Обещаю, - едва слышно отвечает Джэхё, и У Чихо расплывается в довольной усмешке.

Он уходит, опять напоследок проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника Джэхё, и так за несколько фраз из необыкновенного человека с неестественно белыми косами и неправильными глазами разного размера становится правда просто _У Чихо_ , так же как все остальные уже давно стали из пяти размытых лиц Минхёком, Юквоном, Кёном, Тэилем и Чихуном. Единственная проблема с тем, что капитан У Чихо, гроза морей и океанов, из чего-то далекого и недостижимого превращается в осязаемую реальность рядом, для Джэхё заключается в том, что ребячливо оттопыренную нижнюю губу хочется накрыть своими и целовать до боли куда сильнее, чем отстраненно сжатую.

***

Следующие дни Джэхё просыпается не от пробивающихся сквозь щербатую стенку каюты солнечных лучей, а от беспрерывной ругани Чихо и Кёна. Нарисовать новый курс оказывается ужасно непростым занятием, потому что на каждый риторический вопль Кёна "Да почему, да черта с два!" Чихо преимущественно ограничивается риторическим средним пальцем, чем провоцирует еще больше возмущений. Когда Джэхё выползает наружу, сонно жмурясь, из-за плеча раскрасневшегося Кёна, всего обвешанного линейками и завернутого в карты, лаконично крутит пальцем у виска Минхёк. Джэхё невольно становится жаль Кёна, и он сочувственно утягивает тому с кухни последний из натащенных Тэилем на островах экзотических фруктов.

\- Вот, - бормочет Кён, капая соком на край мятой пожелтевшей карты и вызывая тем самым уже тонну совершенно нериторического возмущения у Чихо, - хоть кто-то меня ценит.

Джэхё ценит, Джэхё правда ценит их всех каждый день тем больше, чем менее пугливо себя чувствует рядом с каждым. И даже Чихо он почти перестает бояться каждый раз, когда тот подмигивает, проходя мимо, напоминая о том, что теперь у них с Джэхё есть общий секрет.

Спустя бессчетное количество матерных перепалок, попыток Чихуна всех немедленно помирить и испорченных Кёном новомодных металлических перьев в один из вечеров глазам Джэхё наконец предстает грандиозный порт - на сей раз конечная цель загадочного курса У Чихо. Перед тем, как бросить якорь, со своего привычного верхнего места рыбкой ныряет в воду Юквон, живо карабкается на причал и долго-долго толкует с местными власть имущими, а потом наконец-то поворачивается к ним, кивает и показывает большой палец. Джэхё снова во все глаза наблюдает за тем, как медленно прокручивается тяжелая цепь, опуская якорь под воду - мутно-серую в отличие от кристально чистой в южной бухте - и вздрагивает, когда У Чихо шутливо бьет его под ребра:

\- Не забыл?

Джэхё качает головой, и Чихо сияет самодовольной улыбкой, которая не сходит с его лица все время, пока он прогоняет остальных на берег вперед себя. Кён как-то чересчур проницательно щурится, когда Чихун растерянно вопрошает, где Джэхё, и сам пинает Чихуна вперед, не дожидаясь, пока это сделает Чихо.

\- Ну что, смотри, - восторженно говорит Чихо, хватая Джэхё за плечи перед воротами, ведущими из порта в центр, - мой самый любимый город.

Не понравится - убьет, думает Джэхё, точно зная, что сегодня останется жив, потому что влюбляется с первым же шагом, когда ступает на вымощенную фигурной плиткой дорогу, а по той мимо грохочет тяжелая резная карета с фигурными дисками на колесах. Несмотря на позднее время, вся широкая улица мерцает тихими огнями в металлических фонарях, и Джэхё с изумлением понимает, что внутри фонарей горят не свечи. "Керосинки поставили", - небрежно бросает Чихо ничего не объясняющее объяснение и нетерпеливо тянет его дальше, а по пути беспрерывно говорит, рассказывает, тыкает пальцем по сторонам и больно разворачивает Джэхё шею резкими жестами, если тот засматривается не туда, куда требует Чихо.

Чихо выводит его к большому каменному зданию с широкой башней и огромным кругом часов, где витые тончайшей работы стрелки не только указывают время, как и положено, а еще и украшают башню невероятно. Внутри здания каждый шаг Джэхё и каждый крик в толпе вокруг ударяется о высокий потолок гулким эхом, перебивающимся только резким свистом. Джэхё невольно цепляется за Чихо, а тот смотрит недоуменно и долго-долго смеется, когда Джэхё тихо вскрикивает:

\- Это же законники.

\- Это поезд, - со снисходительной гордостью отвечает Чихо, выводя Джэхё через другой выход и указывая ладонью на множественно сцепленных друг с другом блестящих металлических коробок. К самой ближней к ним приделана длинная кривая трубка, из которой периодически вырывается густой пар пополам с тем самым оглушающим свистом. Джэхё закрывает уши ладонями и смотрит на непонятную штуку со всех сторон, а потом Чихо убирает одну из его рук и горячо шепчет в свободное ухо, что если долго плыть на закат, то в городах людей со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами можно увидеть много-много таких поездов и даже сесть в него и он довезет туда, куда нельзя доплыть, и если Джэхё не перестанет смотреть на поезд с такой каменной мордой, то полетит прямо тому под колеса.

Поезд шипит, дергается и громко скрежещет металлом о металл. Пар начинает выходить тяжелыми беспрерывными клубами, а потом коробки принимаются двигаться одна за другой прочь, чуть раскачиваясь на металлических полосьях, проложенных по земле до самого горизонта. Джэхё зажимает себе рот руками, чтобы не закричать от ужаса пополам с удивлением, и Чихо с невозможно гордым видом скрещивает руки на груди:

\- Кстати, это еще не все.

Когда поезд превращается в едва заметную точку где-то на границе земли и неба, Чихо тащит Джэхё прочь от каменного здания вокзала и прочь от улиц, мельтешащих бурной вечерней жизнью и плавно перетекающих к жизни ночной, куда-то в сторону окружающих порт пологих холмов. Джэхё неожиданно легко для себя поднимается вслед за Чихо наверх по едва заметной тропе и останавливается как вкопанный, когда Чихо своими шальными пружинящими шагами медленно проходит прямо по краю пологой вершины.

\- А вот и оно, - говорит Чихо и усмехается, оборачиваясь к Джэхё: - И не мечтай, не свернусь.

Джэхё осторожно приближается, заглядывает за край, и у него останавливается дыхание, потому что внизу широкая крепостная стена блекло моргает сигнальными огнями, опоясывая гигантское полотно города, а сам город режет на кривые причудливые половины извилистая река. Джэхё медленно обводит взглядом светящуюся половину с высокими зданиями, среди которых упрямо стремится еще выше вокзал, а потом переводит глаза на темную приземистую сторону, чем-то напоминающую его старые кварталы кисэн, но притом куда более привольно раскинувшуюся на берегах. Чихо проводит над городом ладонью и сжимает ее в кулак:

\- Видишь? Вот там все построили люди, которые приплыли из заката. А тут все как было, вот и получается - как будто бы тут весь мир в одном городе.

Джэхё молчит, жадно вбирая каждый огонек и каждый дом глазами, и Чихо внезапно падает ему головой на плечо:

\- Ну скажи это лучше всего на свете?

\- Хочу забрать с собой, - севшим от волнения голосом отвечает Джэхё и чувствует, как Чихо улыбается все той же невыносимо самодовольной улыбкой прямо в его шею. В голове сразу начинает звенеть непрошеное, что вдруг это и есть момент, когда нельзя превращается в можно, но Чихо отстраняется так же быстро, как изначально подошел, и присаживается на краю, разламывая правой рукой какую-то веточку. Джэхё молча садится рядом, и Чихо задумчиво накручивает прядь его волос на палец, а потом говорит глухо:

\- Никогда сюда никого не водил и видимо никогда уже не приведу.

\- Почему? - все тем же чужим голосом спрашивает Джэхё. Чихо пристально смотрит в темное небо, словно ответ написан там, и хмыкает:

\- Лучше тебя никто не посмотрит. Чтобы сначала как будто никак и даже противно, а потом как клад нашел.

Но я правда нашел, думает Джэхё, ежась от каждого прикосновения к волосам.

Когда они возвращаются, корабль уже спит глубоким сном - только Кён наверху у штурвала бубнит под нос свои бессмысленные песни, чтобы не засыпать. Джэхё делает шаг в сторону их с Минхёком комнаты, стараясь ступать как можно более бесшумно, но у него ничего не выходит. Старые доски издевательски поскрипывают, и Кён в какой-то момент быстро дергается вверх, оглядываясь, но не замечает их и садится обратно. Джэхё пытается пройти дальше, но Чихо хватает его за руку, качает головой и тянет к двери в свою капитанскую. Джэхё вспоминает свое прошлое посещение, и ему становится слишком страшно, страшно не сдержаться, страшно опять попасть туда, где Чихо грозился убить его и где вместо этого он приоткрыл Джэхё одну из своих бесчисленных тайн. Но противиться Чихо, наверное, еще страшнее, а главное - совсем не хочется.

\- Лучше посиди тут, а то все перевернешь там, разбудишь Минхёка, вот кому это надо? - вполголоса говорит Чихо, закрывая за ними дверь. Он подходит к столу и принимается одно за другим стягивать с пальцев тускло поблескивающие кольца, потом внезапным быстрым жестом сбрасывает куртку прямо вместе со своей тонкой белой рубашкой в серых разводах, и жесткие косы легко ударяются о худую голую спину. Как ни в чем не бывало, Чихо оборачивается к Джэхё и недовольно говорит:

\- Я же сказал - посиди, а не постой столбом.

Сам он с широким зевком ложится на койку, и взгляд Джэхё снова замыкается на пересекающей живот Чихо узкой рваной полосе. Он боится подойти ближе, потому что грань между можно и нельзя этой ночью размылась слишком сильно, истерлась до той степени, что самообладание каждую секунду готово покинуть Джэхё, уступая желанию узнать, какой Чихо на ощупь. На запах. На вкус. Джэхё старается не думать о том, как сильно хочется лечь на койку рядом и дотронуться до шрама, закрыв своим прикосновением ту застарелую боль. Он неловко садится рядом на полуразваливающийся стул, а потом вздрагивает, когда его колена касаются пальцы Чихо.

\- А вот все-таки расскажи мне, - тихо произносит тот, глядя почему-то вверх, а не на Джэхё, - как так вышло, что ты никогда ничего не видел?

И Джэхё отпускает свое прошлое. 

Он выбалтывает все, всю свою бессмысленную никчемную жизнь, торопливо и сумбурно, путаясь в словах и забегая то назад, то вперед, хотя все равно каждый последующий момент его жизни не отличается от предыдущего, и наконец доходит до своего помешательства, а потом резко замолкает. Какое-то время они оба молчат, и только слышно, как Пак Кён на верхней палубе отбивает склянки. Кажется, его должен сменить Чихун, а Чихо, кажется, должен пойти и проконтролировать. Но он никуда не идет, он лежит, закинув одну руку за голову, а пальцами второй отстукивая что-то по коленке Джэхё, и, отслушав склянки, поворачивает голову, глядя Джэхё прямо в глаза:

\- Но потом мои тебя нашли и привели ко мне.

Джэхё сглатывает.

\- И я не отпущу тебя никуда никогда, пока не покажу еще все красивые места на свете, - ровно говорит Чихо и с силой сдавливает его колено, будто пытаясь так подтвердить свои слова, будто Джэхё вообще нужны какие-то подтверждения.

Джэхё накрывает узкую ладонь Чихо широкой своей и медленно убирает ее с себя. Глаза Чихо раскрываются недоверчиво, он чуть приподнимается и даже начинает резко:

\- Ты...

Джэхё прикладывает палец к его губам. Потом он как будто стекает с колченогого стула вниз на пол, вплотную рядом с койкой Чихо, и наконец касается губами длинного рваного шрама, практически впервые в жизни теряя контроль над собой до такой степени. Вокруг все немножко плывет в дурмане - хотя в отличие от множества разов перед никаких туманящих сознание средств не было. Он осторожно целует еще раз и ложится своей порезанной щекой на голый живот Чихо, словно пытаясь накрыть его всего собой навсегда. Тот шумно выдыхает, и Джэхё наверное никогда не научится понимать, одобрительная это была реакция или недовольная.

\- Чихо-я, - нервно вырывается у него куда-то вниз. Чихо улыбается - одновременно совсем привычной ухмылкой и притом совсем иной. Интересно даже, когда его последний раз в лицо звал по имени кто-то, кто не Кён? Джэхё ревниво хочется верить, что примерно никогда, и это собственничество тоже - такое новое, такое незнакомое чувство, какого не бывает у кисэн и какое всегда стараются задавить в их клиентах, и которому Джэхё научился только здесь и сейчас. Чихо снова запускает ладонь в его волосы, и Джэхё закрывает глаза и одновременно хочет, чтобы так она осталось навсегда и чтобы спустилась ниже, дальше, дотронулась до него везде. Джэхё слышит, как у Чихо ровно стучит сердце гулкими ударами, и все звуки в мире превращаются в этот стук. Его собственное сердце замирает, когда Чихо теребит его лохмы и полуудивленно произносит:

\- Осмелел-то как.

\- А что, - глухо говорит Джэхё, боясь неловко повернуть головой и разрушить сложившуюся вокруг магию, - нельзя разве?

\- Можно, - задумчиво тянет Чихо. - Все тебе можно.

И так грань между можно и нельзя исчезает окончательно.

Джэхё улыбается в жесткую кожу Чихо и решается еще - приподнимается, таки стряхивая руку Чихо с головы, и опять целует шрам, а потом ведет дальше, выше, обводя языком все застарелые татуировки, задерживаясь на шее, пока наконец не оказывается лицом вровень с лицом Чихо и не смотрит ему прямо в разные глубокие глаза. Чихо осторожно - даже удивительно осторожно для себя - гладит его ладонью по спине, а потом резко притягивает и целует в губы. Джэхё не успевает закрыть глаза и даже думает какую-то мысль, а потом у него в голове взрывается фейерверк. Точно такой же грандиозный и разноцветный, как в кварталах кисэн запускали на победы или праздники. Он целует Чихо в ответ - впервые, исступленно и навсегда, больно упираясь ладонью в деревяшку койки и запуская вторую руку прямо в спутанные грязно-белые косы, и оторваться Джэхё заставляет только то, что голову кружит уже не от того, как Чихо кусает его губы, а от недостатка воздуха. Тысячи раз с их первой встречи на палубе все уже происходило в голове Джэхё, но целовать Чихо на самом деле настолько лучше, настолько _реальнее_ , что у него слабеют колени и Джэхё падает на пол.

Чихо наклоняется и нетерпеливо стягивает с него рукав рубахи - как раз с той стороны, где плечо тоже разрезано и где некрасивый рваный шрам от соскользнувшего ножа вьется к груди.

\- Иди ко мне уже, - сердито и чуть хрипло говорит Чихо, дергая Джэхё вверх за обнаженную теперь руку. Тот послушно садится рядом на койке, и Чихо пальцами проводит по шраму, спускаясь вниз и находя большим пальцем темный сосок, на которой он сначала нажимает, а потом прихватывает большим и указательным, одновременно пристраивая голову на плечо к Джэхё. У того сладко тянет внизу живота и что-то внутри обрывается, когда он утыкается носом в волосы Чихо, и от неловко повернутой шеи все болит, а Чихо еще и кусает его там, где шея переходит в острое плечо, и Джэхё тихо стонуще шепчет опять:

\- Чихооо-я.

\- Джэхё-я, - грубо передразнивает его Чихо и резко поворачивается, зажимая Джэхё между собой и косой стенкой. Джэхё смотрит на него из-под длинной спадающей челки и едва заметно улыбается, стягивая рубаху со второго плеча и ослабляя пояс. Чихо ловит эту прячущуюся улыбку в очередной поцелуй и прямо в губы Джэхё произносит:

\- Не боишься?

\- Уже отбоялся, - отвечает Джэхё, и пальцы его быстро бегут по все тому же сведшему его с ума шраму на напряженном животе вниз к теперь уже ремню брюк Чихо.

\- Не боюсь, - повторяет Джэхё и целует Чихо сам, а потом снова и снова, и еще раз, и ни разу не пытается зажать в себе громкий стон, когда Чихо наконец-то проводит рукой по его возбужденному члену.

Он не боится больше ничего, потому что запах Чихо рядом стирает все воспоминания о душных благовониях. Джэхё чувствует горячие влажные губы на каждом из своих шрамов и наконец-то точно знает, ради чего тогда взялся за нож.


End file.
